Les étoiles d'Alola
by LadyLucina
Summary: Alors que May est à Alola, elle est invitée à une soirée mondaine. Une soirée mondaine où l'homme qu'elle aime depuis des années, qui l'a abandonnée et auquel elle adresse à peine la parole depuis deux ans est également convié. Steven Stone.


**Hello !**

**Voilà mon premier OS sur Pokémon. Je peux dire qu'il s'agit de mon baptême sur ce fandom avec une romance qui plus est (et Arceus sait que la romance n'est pas mon fort). Alors, ce n'est pas parfait, c'est même certainement plein de défauts mais je suis fière d'avoir écrit mon premier **_**Hoennchampionshipping**_** car j'adore ce couple. Certains se demanderont certainement pourquoi j'appelle Pierre « Steven » au lieu de Pierre, mais je préfère tout simplement Steven Stone à Pierre Rochard. Et il faut dire aussi que je suis influencée par le fait que je lis beaucoup de fanfictions sur ce ship en anglais. Voilà, je vous laisse. **

**Enjoy ! **

May aspira son milk-shake à la mangue avec sa paille. Malgré le paysage paradisiaque et le soleil radieux, elle ne parvenait pas à être de bonne humeur. Le stress lui tordait l'estomac et elle se demanda comment elle arrivait à absorber sa boisson sans vomir. La jeune femme avait l'impression de se retrouver devant la porte renfermant la salle dédiée à Damien, l'un des membres du Conseil Quatre. Elle n'avait que quinze ans à l'époque et des rêves de gloire plein la tête, qui pouvaient s'évaporer avec une seule défaite. Elle était en virée boutiques afin de trouver une tenue pour ce soir. La Maîtresse de la Ligue locale, Ilia, avait invité plusieurs personnalités de la région et quelques visiteurs prestigieux à une soirée. L'héritier d'une grande entreprise était censé donner une conférence sur une pierre rare trouvable uniquement dans l'archipel tropical, un certain Steven Stone. Un homme que May connaissait très bien, ayant été guidée par lui pendant son voyage initiatique et dont elle avait pris le titre de Maître de la Ligue d'Hoenn. Ce même homme qui l'avait abandonnée peu après, avec une lettre et une Pokéball renfermant un Terhal.

Elle souffla de frustration dans sa paille, provoquant un océan de bulles à la surface du liquide. Cela attira l'attention de quelques passants et elle rougit de son geste puéril. Une robe dans une vitrine attira soudain son œil. May n'était pas axée sur l'apparence mais son poste à la tête de la Ligue l'obligeait à assister à divers événements mondains où la tenue la plus voyante et la plus inconfortable possible étaient de mise. Pourtant, elle adora tout de suite cette robe de soie bleue nuit, à la jupe fendue et au corsage légèrement échancré. Une partie vicieuse d'elle-même se demanda si elle plairait à Steven. Elle fit taire cette petite voix tout de suite. Cela faisait deux ans qu'elle parlait à peine au jeune homme et uniquement lorsque cela concernait la gestion de la Ligue. Ces rendez-vous étaient une épreuve, entre la gêne, la colère et l'envie de se jeter dans ses bras.

May s'arma de détermination : elle n'allait pas laisser cette soirée ridicule gâter son séjour à Alola. Et, s'il fallait endurer des conversations polies avec Steven Stone et probablement tout le gratin de la société de l'archipel, elle le ferait. Elle pria Arceus pour qu'Alizée, la championne de Cimetronelle, puisse être présente à la soirée. En attendant, la petite-fille en elle avait hâte d'enfiler sa robe de princesse.

Cela faisait une heure que Steven discourait sur sa nouvelle découverte. Il s'agissait d'une pierre volcanique d'un orange profond susceptible d'augmenter la puissance des capacités de certains Pokémons feu. Quelques convives, se pensant discrets, dormaient paisiblement. D'autres étaient captivés par les propos du jeune géologue. Steven avait un calme et un charisme naturels qui poussaient les gens à l'écouter. Elle le connaissait depuis huit ans et il avait peu changé : toujours ces mêmes cheveux argentés résistant au plus vaillant des peignes, ce beau visage aux traits réguliers, ces yeux d'un magnifique bleu acier et ces costumes sobres impeccablement coupés. En cette soirée, il en avait choisi un bleu qui mettait ses yeux en valeur, assorti d'une cravate violette. Elle observait avec fascination ses mains fines effleurer les bords de la cage en verre renforcé qui contenait le nouveau trésor d'Alola.

Elle se détestait pour cela. Quand Steven avait fui vers Sinnoh, la laissant assumer, à quinze ans, ses nouvelles responsabilités seule, elle s'était sentie trahie. May avait pleuré pendant plusieurs jours. La jeune femme avait eu le sentiment d'être flouée, que leur amitié ne signifiait rien pour lui et que les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui avaient été piétinés. Puis, deux années plus tard, il était revenu, avait tenté de s'excuser, de s'expliquer. Elle n'avait pas voulu l'écouter, car rien que le son de sa voix lui faisait mal. Alors, May l'avait rejeté, avec des mots si blessants qu'elle les avait regrettés immédiatement. La championne lui avait fermé la porte au nez, détournant les yeux de ce regard blessé qu'elle ne pouvait pas endurer plus longtemps. Steven ressemblait à un garçonnet perdu, abandonné par sa mère. Et, elle le savait, il connaissait l'abandon : sa mère avait préféré le luxe et les événements mondains à l'amour de son fils. Son père avait préféré élever son entreprise plutôt que son propre enfant. Elle avait culpabilisé, ce terrible sentiment lui étreignant les entrailles dès qu'elle le voyait. Pourtant, elle ne parvenait pas à calmer sa colère et à lui présenter des excuses.

Pour détourner son attention du conférencier, la jeune femme s'attacha à observer le décor : l'hôtel avait adopté un style plutôt rococo, que May n'appréciait pas du tout, dans un ensemble blanc et bleu. A l'intérieur, se trouvait un océan d'étoffes précieuses et de bijoux élégants. Plus tard, ces belles figures se livreraient à des joutes verbales fatigantes, à coups de mots enrobés de miel et de flatteries sucrées. A Hoenn, c'était supportable grâce à l'extravagance de son ami Marc, à la langue acérée de Spectra et à la douce présence d'Alizée. Cette dernière brillait par son absence, un problème de dernière minute la retenant à Cimetronelle. Lorsqu'elle reporta finalement ses prunelles saphir sur la scène, elles eurent le malheur de croiser celles de Steven. Le cœur de May s'emballa et elle eut envie de quitter précipitamment la pièce. Le jeune homme s'interrompit, écarquillant légèrement les yeux puis se reprit quelques secondes plus tard, continuant son discours. La Maîtresse de la Ligue s'excusa et fila vers les toilettes, heureuse de sentir l'air frais sur son visage, qui contrebalançait la chaleur qui l'étouffait soudain.

May se demandait ce qui lui avait pris. Jamais elle n'avait réagi de la sorte face à Steven. Elle enfourna un petit four, tâchant de paraître intéressée par la conversation à laquelle elle avait été intégrée. May avait été présentée à toutes les personnalités importantes d'Alola, dont Margie et Alyxia Pimprenelle, deux membres du Conseil Quatre et scientifique de la région pour Pimprenelle. Du coin de l'œil, elle observait Steven qui discutait avec Elsa-Mina, la présidente de la fondation Aether, qui avait pour but de protéger les Pokémons de la région et s'était spécialisée dans l'étude des Ultra-Chimères, créatures venues de mondes parallèles. La protectrice des Pokémons était d'une beauté froide, ses longs cheveux blonds encerclant ses hanches étroites recouvertes d'une robe blanche vaporeuse. Il paraissait à l'aise, enchaînant sourires, plaisanteries et traits d'esprit.

Néanmoins, elle savait qu'il détestait ces événements autant qu'elle, préférant la solitude d'une grotte ou un bon thé assis sur un canapé moelleux à ces soirées luxueuses. Mais elle appréciait tout de même la chaleur des habitants de l'île et leur bonne humeur. Ilia, la Maîtresse de la Ligue d'Alola, circulait entre tous les groupes du haut de ses quatorze ans, chapeautée par le professeur Euphorbe, le créateur de la jeune Ligue locale. Elle était vêtue d'une jolie robe rouge à la jupe large, qui mettait ses cheveux bruns et son teint de porcelaine en valeur. Elle lui rappelait l'adolescente qu'elle avait été, écrasée par le poids de ses nouvelles responsabilités, dissimulant la pression derrière un sourire.

Soudain, une jolie brune au teint mat et aux yeux verts s'approcha de Steven et adopta une attitude séductrice. La jalousie insuffla son poison dans le cœur de May et elle serra sa flûte de champagne, réprimant ses envies de meurtre. Elle se força à se concentrer sur les gens qui l'entouraient. Elle n'avait pas à se sentir jalouse, il était libre. May se détestait pour cela. Même s'il l'avait abandonnée, même s'il se comportait avec elle de la manière la plus formelle possible, elle l'aimait toujours. Aussi intensément qu'avant. Elle avait tenté de l'oublier dans les bras d'autres garçons mais n'était jamais allée plus loin que le premier rendez-vous. C'étaient généralement ses prétendants qui abandonnaient l'affaire, comprenant qu'elle n'était pas intéressée. Et, évidemment, la presse à scandales faisait ses choux gras de ses déboires sentimentaux, au point qu'elle avait arrêté de s'offusquer de chaque article calomnieux.

« May ! » l'interpela soudain une voix.

L'interpelée fit volte-face et aperçut Spectra, vêtue d'une robe fourreau violette, sa couleur de prédilection, en accord avec ses cheveux qu'elle avait relevés en un chignon rebelle. Elle arborait son éternel sourire joyeux qui contrastait avec sa spécialisation en Pokémons Spectres. Heureuse de s'échapper, May rejoignit sa collègue.

« Tu as toujours autant l'air d'un oiseau pris en cage lors de ces soirées, la taquina la Dresseuse du Conseil Quatre.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, s'offusqua May.

_ Mais bien-sûr. Et tu ne vois pas non plus de quoi je parle quand je dis que tu as dévoré Steven des yeux toute la soirée ? »

May sentit ses joues chauffer et virer au cramoisi. Elle avait cru être discrète, pourtant. La jeune femme se retint de se frapper le front du plat de la main. Elle était une véritable catastrophe et elle maudit intérieurement Spectra pour ses remarques franches.

« Je ne le dévorais pas des yeux et je ne parviens pas à saisir en quoi ça te regarde, Spectra, cracha-t-elle d'un ton venimeux. »

La femme plus âgée ne parut pas s'en offusquer. L'amusement dansait dans ses prunelles violettes ainsi que… de l'inquiétude ?

« Ecoute May. Je pense pouvoir parler au nom de Glacia, Damien et Drake en disant que la tension entre vous deux est insupportable. Nous savons à quel point tu as été malheureuse quand il est parti et nous t'avons comprise. Nous avons aussi compris que tu sois en colère contre lui… Tu n'es pas la première à tomber amoureuse – non, ne prends pas cet air choqué, ça ne marchera pas avec moi – de Steven Stone. Il en a fait pleurer plus d'un, sans le vouloir. Il ne voit pas à quel point il marque les gens. Mais toi, je sais qu'au fond, tu souhaites lui parler. Alors ce serait bien que vous régliez ça d'une manière ou d'une autre. Tu ne peux pas vivre comme ça tout le temps, May. »

May était muette, comme si ses cordes vocales avaient cessé de fonctionner tout à coup. Ses relations avec Spectra étaient assez amicales mais ne dépassaient pas le cadre professionnel. A vrai dire, elle se sentait plus proche de Glacia qui sous ses airs de reine des neiges insensible, cachait une nature maternelle. C'était elle qui l'avait guidée à ses débuts. Cependant, même la spécialiste des Pokémons glace n'avait pas osé lui parler de Steven, comprenant que ce sujet était une plaie purulente sur le cœur de sa petite protégée. La déception du premier amour. Elle s'aperçut soudain que Spectra la fixait, en attente d'une réponse. Elle soupira puis tourna les talons, quittant, encore une fois, la pièce. May se sentit lâche : elle n'était pas le genre à éviter les problèmes. Elle était une guerrière, une véritable battante, qui affrontait ses problèmes en les regardant droit dans les yeux. La jeune femme se rendit soudain compte qu'elle pleurait et la pensée stupide qu'elle risquait de ruiner son maquillage lui traversa l'esprit. Elle se sentit soudain fatiguée, la pression de la journée resserrait son étau sur elle. Elle chercha un coin isolé et le trouva sur un balcon vide, baigné par la lumière de la lune.

L'air s'était rafraîchi et elle savoura cette sensation bienvenue après une journée étouffante. May se livra alors à son activité favorite : observer les étoiles. Ici, à Alola, où la nature était encore suffisamment préservée, elles étaient d'une pureté et d'une brillance presque divines. Lorsqu'elle avait voyagé sur le dos de Rayquaza afin d'éliminer la menace représentée par le Pokémon alien Deoxys, May avait admiré la beauté majestueuse de ces boules de feu. Pendant un instant, elle avait envié le dieu des Cieux, qui pouvait admirer une telle magnificence chaque jour. La jeune femme dégustait ces instants simples, de moins en moins fréquents depuis qu'elle avait ravi le titre de Maître de la Ligue à Steven Stone. Maintenant qu'elle se trouvait au sommet, elle n'aspirait qu'à la simplicité car, découvrait-elle, c'était là que se trouvait la perfection.

« Elles sont belles, n'est-ce pas ? »

May sursauta, surprise. Elle se retourna pour se retrouver face à celui qu'elle avait espéré pouvoir éviter toute la soirée. Elle n'aurait vraiment pas dû venir à cette stupide fête. Maudit soit Giratina pour ces maudites convenances et responsabilités sociales.

« Oui. Que fais-tu ici ? s'enquit-elle en tentant de conserver le contrôle de sa voix.

_ May, écoute… Tu ne crois pas que nous devrions essayer de nous parler ? »

Il la dévisageait avec gentillesse mais tout au fond de ses iris, se nichait une certaine tristesse. Son cœur se serra. Deux ans qu'ils s'adressaient à peine la parole et pourtant, il trouvait le moyen d'être blessé, le moyen de se soucier de ce que leur relation était devenue.

« Nous en avons déjà parlé, Steven. Il n'y a plus rien à dire. »

Elle se détesta pour ces mots qu'elle ne pouvait reprendre et détruire entre ses doigts. Steven soupira et se posta à ses côtés, avant de poser les mains sur la rambarde du balcon.

« C'est certainement pour cela que tu es si en colère.

_ Je… »

Il leva une main impérieuse.

« Ne m'interromps pas, s'il te plaît. Je comprends que ce que j'ai fait il y a quatre ans t'ait blessée. J'ai été lâche et je n'ai pas assumé mes responsabilités envers toi.

_ ça, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, claqua-t-elle, ses yeux saphir envoyant des éclairs.

_ Mais tu ne m'as pas non plus laissé le temps de t'expliquer mes raisons…

_ Qu'y a-t-il à expliquer, Steven ? le coupa-t-elle, malgré sa demande. J'ai cru que je comptais pour toi, qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial entre nous. J'avais besoin de toi, tu vois ? Et quand j'ai appris que tu étais parti pour Sinnoh de la part de Brendan, en plus et que j'ai trouvé ta lettre et ta Pokéball, je me suis sentie trahie. J'avais l'impression que tu t'étais moqué de moi toutes ces années, qu'elles n'avaient pas compté pour toi. Parce que si j'avais compté pour toi, tu ne m'aurais pas quittée sans me le dire. »

A sa grande honte, des larmes trempaient à nouveau son visage, des sanglots se bousculaient dans sa gorge. Elle ne se souciait même pas qu'on puisse les entendre. Tout cela n'avait plus d'importance. Steven approcha doucement la main de son visage et elle ne le repoussa pas. Il essuya une larme de son pouce avec une tendresse infinie. La Maîtresse de la Ligue se retint de frissonner à ce simple contact, qu'elle avait rêvé depuis si longtemps.

« C'est pour cela que je suis parti, laissa-t-il tomber en un murmure avant de retirer sa main et de se reporter son attention sur les étoiles.

_ Quoi ? chevrota May, confuse.

_ C'est parce que je tenais à toi que je me suis enfui, May. Les relations n'ont jamais été mon point fort et comme tu le sais, ma situation familiale est une catastrophe. Mon père est un étranger pour moi-même si je sais qu'il m'aime à sa façon. Mon ami le plus proche est Marc et il est le seul que je laisse approcher autant. J'ai beaucoup de connaissances, des femmes et des hommes m'ont approché, mais tout je n'ai jamais eu envie d'apprendre à les connaître plus, à l'exception du Conseil Quatre, car ils étaient mes collègues. Quand on s'est rencontrés, j'étais un jeune homme solitaire, passionné de géologie et Maître de la Ligue pokémon. Mes relations sociales étaient quasiment nulles. Puis tu es arrivée, rayonnante, avec la lettre de mon père et j'ai tout de suite senti que tu étais spéciale. J'avais envie de te laisser entrer dans mon univers et de faire de toi ma protégée. Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé avant. »

Il marqua une pause, puis reprit.

« Quand tu m'as vaincu à la Ligue, j'ai eu envie… de te prendre dans mes bras. J'ai compris alors que ça allait plus loin qu'une simple amitié et j'ai eu honte, parce que tu avais quinze ans et moi vingt. Alors je me suis dit que pour te protéger, la meilleure solution était de partir. Que si je partais, mes sentiments disparaîtraient, aidés par la distance. Cela ne fut pas le cas et je suis rentré au bout de deux ans car Hoenn me manquait. Je voulais aussi m'amender envers toi et tenter de t'expliquer les choses, tu ne m'en as pas laissé l'occasion. »

May recula, son cerveau tentant de comprendre ce que Steven venait de lui confesser. Il l'aimait. Il était amoureux d'elle et en avait eu honte car à l'époque, elle n'était qu'une adolescente. Il avait craint d'être perçu comme un pédophile et de ruiner la réputation de May, en plus de la sienne. Mais elle n'était plus une jeune fille innocente et timide.

« Tu veux dire que… »

Il se tourna vers elle, les joues rouges de timidité.

« Oui May, je suis amoureux de toi. Si tu veux que je parte, dis-le moi, mais je tenais enfin à te l'avouer. Maintenant, qu'en est-il de notre relation ? Pouvons-nous être toujours amis ou gardons-nous une relation formelle mais dénuée de tensions ? »

Elle se planta devant lui et perdit légèrement l'équilibre. Steven la rattrapa et elle gloussa, tout en maudissant ses talons.

« Je préfère vraiment les baskets, plaisanta-t-elle, ce qui fit rire son interlocuteur. »

Puis elle accrocha son regard du sien.

« Je comprends tes raisons et j'aurais probablement été incapable d'avoir une vraie relation avec toi, parce que je ne savais pas encore tout ce que cela impliquait. Mais tu n'aurais pas dû t'en aller, car j'étais encore plus perdue. Alors je ne sais pas comment ça va se passer mais je suis une femme maintenant et les torchons se chargent déjà de me pourrir ma réputation sans me briser. La dernière chose que je veux entendre de ta part, c'est que tu souhaites me protéger. »

Elle posa les mains sur les épaules du jeune homme, savourant la texture soyeuse sous ses doigts, puis l'embrassa. Le baiser fut timide et rapide et quand elle se détacha de lui, ses joues étaient écarlates, tout comme celles de son compagnon. Et, en même temps, elle se sentait plus légère, comme si un poids s'était envolé. May comprit alors qu'elle lui pardonnait peu à peu, entamant enfin son travail de guérison.

« Une relation a… amoureuse, ça t'irait ? » s'enquit-elle timidement.

Il avala difficilement puis sourit. Une douce chaleur se répandit en elle. Il effleura sa joue de sa main puis la descendit vers son menton, qu'il leva. Il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes et les mains de May migrèrent vers son cou puis parcoururent sa chevelure argentée. Steven enserra sa taille d'un bras, sa main passant derrière sa nuque, défaisant quelque peu sa coiffure. Sentant que ses poumons manquaient d'air, elle se détacha de lui et verrouilla ses prunelles avec les siennes, souriant largement. Les lèvres de son désormais petit-ami brillaient, portant des traces du gloss que portait May. Cela la fit glousser et il haussa un sourcil interrogateur, un air malicieux sur le visage.

« Y a-t-il un problème ?

_ Tu as du gloss sur les lèvres.

_ La faute à qui ?

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, le taquina-t-elle. Mais ça va faire tache devant tous les convives.

_ Qui parle d'y retourner ? »

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

« Tu voudrais qu'on reste ici ou qu'on parte en douce ? Mais on va vexer nos hôtes !

_ Nous avons fait suffisamment d'apparitions pour ne pas que ce soit considéré comme impoli de s'éclipser. Je ne sais pas toi, mais je rêve de plage et de pique-nique. »

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau.

« J'accepte, mais à une condition.

_ Laquelle ?

_ Avoir le droit de me changer, révéla-t-elle. Si je passe encore une heure dans ces fichus talons, je jure que je vais devenir dingue ! »

Steven éclata de rire, puis passa un bras autour de sa taille alors qu'ils rejoignaient la salle de réception. May fut fière et ravie. Elle était sûre que le lendemain, les journaux du monde entier ne parleraient que de la nouvelle relation entre la Championne de la Ligue d'Hoenn et l'ancien Champion et héritier de la Devon Corp, une puissante multinationale. May n'en avait rien à faire : pour une fois, ces vipères diraient la vérité et évoqueraient quelque chose qui, elle était sûre, la rendrait heureuse.


End file.
